Experiments On A Few Friends...(much silly)
by Serein
Summary: The wizard, Serein, sends a few friends to Middle Earth to test the reactions... Please R&R. I need to know how I should improve... thanks
1. The Begining

Well, before I tell you the story I should introduce you to myself. I am Serien. Not to be confused with an elf  
who birthed Blizzard. That's another story. No, alas I am not fortunate enough to be an elf. I do however have magical   
powers... Don't laugh. I'm not kidding. hey hey, now! Do you wish to be a Frog?! I didn't think so. Alright,   
alright anyway... yes, I am a wizard. Nowhere as good as I hope to be, but I am one. Okay, enough background about  
myself, here's what's happened...  
Sheer boredom gave me an idea for an experiment...   
There had been a few friends of mine that were starting to get on my bad side. And well, my bad side is bad.... and bad   
is bad...  
Hanna is too talkative... she just refuses to shut her pie hole! She talks about anything and everything. From  
weather to the Vietnam Conflict, she'll talk about it all.  
Candice is completely concieted. She thinks of no one but herself. Everything she does is to make her life easier.  
Every word out of her (censored) mouth is about herself. "Me me me, I I I, Me me me... oh yeah and ME ME ME! Look at me,   
look at me!" Oy!  
And then there's Claudia. Claudia is just too darned shy. She needs some adventure in her life. She needs to  
have some fun. She needs to be more social and let loose.   
As a way to teach them all how people should act... I decided to use the new time travel spell I had learned.   
I conducted an experiment on the three girls by sending back to the time of the evil ring and to the land once known as   
Middle Earth. I get out my magic globe and watch their reactions to their new surroundings. If they learn how to act I  
plan to send them home.... 


	2. The First to Awake

I decided the effect would work best if I waited until night. When they woke up,  
they would be in Middle Earth. So I waited until midnight (ooohhhh!) and sent them all   
away. Then I got my little magic globe out so I could watch their reactions when I woke up.  
Hanna was the first to wake, I noticed. It was dawn, so there was little light. I   
wasn't exactly sure where I put her. I knew it was near Hobbiton and before Frodo Baggings  
found out about the powers of the "One Ring". I also knew Bilbo Baggins's birthday was   
coming up.  
I laughed when I finally saw her face. I was amazed to see her not talking.   
She just looked around, expecting to wake up I suppose. She sat in the middle of a dirt   
road on the outskirts of a forest. She stood up, walked around a bit, tripped over a fallen  
log, and began to cry. I figured she realized she wasn't dreaming.   
Over the sobs I heard sortf of a clop-clop noise. I guessed perhaps a horse was   
coming, but there was more than that. Perhaps a horse and carriage. Hanna heard it, tpo.  
She jumped up and ran off the road. She peered from behind a tree to watch who was coming.  
"I hope he does not do anything drastic. He is not aware what peril he is in...,"  
a masculine voice. It sounded like it belonged to a wise man. Definately and elderly man.  
It was soothing, calming, yet powerful.   
A donkey with a cart rolled over the hill in the road. A gray cloaked figure with a  
gray pointed hat is sitting at the reins. "Woah, Wilber, we seem to have a spy behind that   
tree." The man turned and looked directly at Hanna. He had kind eyes, wise eyes. "You may  
come out of hiding, miss. You are in no danger."  
Hanna stepped out slowly, still standing near the tree. She blushed and looked at  
her feet. Usually incapable of keepiggn a single thought in her head, Hanna was now dead   
silent. I wasn't sure if she was afraid of this man, or if she was dumbstruck.  
"Who are you? You are not alone in these woods, are you?" He looked at her oddly.   
Here was this pretty young woman, no older than sixteen years, standing in the most   
unusual clothing he had ever seen. A "My Little Pony" Night time T-shirt and matching  
pajama pants. Wilber storted and ate some grass from teh side of the road.  
"I...I... My name's Hanna... I ... I wish I wasn't alone...I... I don't really know   
where I am..." Tears swelled in her eyes. It was obvious she tried to hold them back.   
Crying in front of total strangers is awkward.  
"Well, Hanna, you are very near to Hobbiton. If that was where you were headed,   
Gandalf would be happy to share his buggy with you. I am on my way to the Shire."  
Hanna's jaw dropped. "Did you say Hobbiton? Like, with Hobbits?" Gandalf nodded  
in response. "Of course Hobbiton has Hobbits."  
She reached out for something to hold on to. She fell frontwards and grasped the   
cart. "Don't tell me I'm in Middle Earth."  
Gandalf looked at her with concern. "Of course you are in Middle Earth. Where else   
would you be? I have to be on my way. Are you headed to Hobbiton?"  
"I am, now." Hanna said as she got into Gandalf's cart. "This has to be a dream"   
she muttered.   
"Come on, Wilbur. Let's go to the Shire." So, Hanna was on her way to meet the  
Hobbits, totally not believing what was happening to her. Could this possibly be real?   
Of course! 


	3. Too much LotR? Nahhhhh.....

Candice woke up in an odd place. She got out of a bed and looked around. The walls   
of this room were made of wood, as were the floors.. and the roof. There was a dresser next   
to the bed she slept in and no sign of any lighting. She went to the window at her bed-side  
and found she was in a tree.   
Candice backed away from the window. "Trees mess up my hair, I don't like trees...   
my eyes get watery and red and I look all icky~."  
Just as she finished her sentence the door opened and in walked the tallest, most   
feminine man she had ever seen. He had long flowing blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
(If you couldn't tell, I fancy this creature...) He was wearing leather boots and the   
nicest clothes she had ever seen. earth tones and not at all dirty.  
"Ah, you are awake now. I would say you needed a bit more beauty sleep, but that's   
alright." said the beaufiful creature. He walked to the mirror on the dresser and began   
brushing his long hair.  
"Excuse me? I need more..Beauty Sleep?! Just who do you think you are, you...   
pointy eared..." she looked at him. "beautiful, freekish creature..."  
"I, oh oddly dressed one, am Legolas Greenleaf. I am NOT a freak. I am an elf, a   
beautiful elf, as all elves are." He turned and looked at her. He smiled and walked out   
the door. "I brought you something to eat." he called to her, "it is called lemas and it is very   
filling. I think you will enjoy it." Legolas came back into the room carrying a silver tray.  
But it wasn't really silver. It seemed purple, and green, and so many other colors.   
"Woah woah woah, wait a minute, wait a minute. Did I just hear you say you're an elf?"  
Legolas nodded. "And where exactly am I?"  
Legolas replied simply, "In my house." Candice gave him "the look". Legolas cleared  
his throat and said(As though he'd said it many times before, "You are in Mirkwood Forest,   
a beautiful place full of beautiful creatures." He gracefuly walked towards the bed and set  
the tray down on it." "i would offer you more than this if I jbew more about yourself..."  
Candice walked over to the bed, sat on the end of it and put her head in her hands.  
"So, let me get this straight. I'm in Mirkwood Forest, sitting in a room with an elf named  
Legolas." She looked up to see him nodding,  
Legolas smiled and said, "And what about you. Who am I sitting next to?"  
"Well, my name is Candice. How I got here I haven't a clue. I really wish I knew."  
She looked at the food and turned her head.   
"I brought you to my house." Candice looked up at him in shock. "You were asleep  
outside our village. Other elves were watching, making fun of those odd clothes you are   
wearing."  
Candice looked down at her Britany Spears shirt and Rainbow pants. She was in her   
pajamas. She grabbed a blanket and held it up to her.  
"I felt sorry for the way they made fun of you. I decided to bring you home with me   
until you awoke. How you got to Mirkwood I wish you could tell me. Adventures are fun and   
great to hear of." Legolas stood up and looked proud. "I actually am going an one myself.   
It is very important." He went over to the mirror. "But I don't know how I should do my   
hair."  
Legolas was wearing his hair down, the wind from the window blew it gracefully.   
Candice walked over to him. She held out a pony- tail holder. "I usually wear my hair half  
up, half down. It makes my face look more mature. You can try it and look like me... if  
you want." Legolas accepted the ponytail holder and tried what she told him.  
"Hmmmm... you are quite good with the beauty styles... even though you have wretched  
taste in clothing... I could use you along the way..." Legolas got this dreamy look on his   
face. I found out later that he envisioned Candice making him the sexiest thing around.  
Candice started brushing her blond hair. "Where are you going. Wait, what am I   
doing? I need to get home. I need to get back to California. I need to find out how I got  
here. If mom finds me not home she'll kill me. I'm going to miss Dawson's Creek!"  
The elf but a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could tell you how to get to... Cali...  
back to your home. Perhaps someone in Rivendale can help you. I am travelling there and  
I am sure someone there will be able to help you. I am supposed to travel with a few others,  
well, they uhm... I am not too fond of them." He smiled. "They think they are better looking  
than me."  
Candice blushed. "I would love to come with you. To get help of course. I need to  
see what happens to Dawnson."  
"Of course." Legolas walked towards the door. "We are leaving tomorrow, I must go  
and get some things needed for the trip. I shall return." He winked and left the room.  
candice sat on the bed. "I am sooo never reading LotR before bed again." 


End file.
